<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Dark by fetts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850378">After Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetts/pseuds/fetts'>fetts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allusions to sexual acts, Consensual Groping, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Light Dry-Humping, Mutual Pining, Some Pussy Play (over clothes), Teasing, slight exhibitionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetts/pseuds/fetts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba builds a fire, Fennec likes to talk, Din has a surprising offer for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by a prompt from a NSFW prompt list on Tumblr! The prompt used is "See what happens if you rub your ass on me like that again".</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip on the Slave back to Tatooine was uneventful—as expected. </p>
<p>During the trek, you sat and chatted with Fennec in the hull mindlessly as Din and Boba casually conversed about tomorrows plans in the cockpit, <em>whatever they may be</em>. There always has to be <em>something</em> happening. <em>Never</em> a day off. Not yet—not with them.</p>
<p>Their plan is to camp outside of town for a few days, at least until more suitable lodging is found. The nights on Tatooine were frigid, but a fire flickering throughout the late hours is enough to scare off hypothermia and welcome some much needed sleep. </p>
<p>The familiar pale moons cast a light blue veil over the endless Dune Sea, and Boba carefully places large, jagged rocks in a wide circle for the fire. He stores them on his ship for every planet you visit “<em>just in case</em>”, and they’ve proven to be efficient—whatever type they are. </p>
<p>Fennec plops down in the sand next to him and you grimace. The last thing you want is to have sand in your pants and <em>other</em> areas that stays for <em>days</em>, and it’s already made its way into your boots.</p>
<p>If you had the choice, you’d <em>never</em> come back to Tatooine. It’s everything you hate in the form of a planet, and you wish the terrain could be <em>anything</em> <em>else</em>.</p>
<p>You move to lean against the side of the Slave instead, and watch Boba set the last rock. You hear footsteps coming down the ramp to your right, and Din joins the rest of you, carrying a bag of debris and kindling for the fire.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough,” Fennec teases, pulling her rifle into her lap.</p>
<p>“Fett has too much storage,” Din explains simply, tossing the bag next to her lazily.</p>
<p>His beskar glows indigo under the sky, sparkling at the various high-points. You stare. Unashamed—only wanting his attention to be on you. You can’t help it, he’s made you feel <em>needed </em>and important on various occasions and it’s made <em>you</em>…clingy, now. It wasn’t even anything sexual, it was just friendly conversation and company. </p>
<p>A sudden cool gust of wind wraps around your body, and you cross your arms over your chest, slipping your hands into your armpits and ducking your head as you wait for it to pass.</p>
<p>“Cold already?” His calm tone is distorted by static, but you sense his teasing.</p>
<p>You glance back up, surprised to see him so close in all his intimidating glory, and you offer a weak smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, not everyone can have a thick flight suit layered with beskar, y’know,” you reason with a chuckle, hugging your arms tighter against your body.</p>
<p>He hangs his head for a moment as if admitting defeat, and saunters the rest of the way next to you.</p>
<p><em>Oh.</em> </p>
<p>Your gaze drops to his boots and you shuffle on your feet—<em>trying</em> to make yourself seem <em>casual</em>. Unaffected by his presence. <em>As if that was possible</em>. </p>
<p>He rests against the ship to your right, barely a foot away, and he lets out a small sigh as he crosses one ankle over the other—appearing completely oblivious to your growing internal panic. </p>
<p>You already feel warmer; it <em>could</em> be him…or it would be your pounding heart and rushing blood. Instinctually, you dare to look up at him, and the helmet looks back just as fast with a swivel of his neck.</p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>Your face heats up embarrassingly fast. “<em>Hi…?</em>” You say unsurely with a nervous giggle, brows scrunching together.</p>
<p>“Is this…<em>okay?</em>” He gestures to the space between you with a nod. </p>
<p>Oh. <em>That</em>.</p>
<p>Your eyes widen slightly. “O-oh, yeah, it’s fine. Totally fine,” you assure.</p>
<p>“You block the wind actually,” you add, breaking from his stare first to look straight ahead again.</p>
<p>His shoulders move with what you assume is a laugh of sorts. “Guess you won’t be going too far from me tonight, then?”</p>
<p>Your breath catches in your throat, but you don’t let your face show how you almost choke on <em>nothing</em>.</p>
<p>You shrug, opening your mouth to quip something back, but a sharp crack stops you. You see a bright, flickering orange light dance in the middle of the rocks Boba laid just a few feet away.</p>
<p><em>Relief</em>. Your body sends an excited shiver all over itself in anticipation for the warmth, hardly able to wait to feel the heavy heat fan against your cheeks.</p>
<p>Boba and Fennec have made themselves comfortable next to each other as the flame quickly grows to an impressive height. You can feel the thick air drifting closer, and you drop your arms from your chest to welcome it.</p>
<p>Din lowers himself down the side of the ship and sits in the sand with a content groan. You cringe, but quickly feel awkward being the only one standing.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to join them?” He asks, fiddling with the device on his forearm as he crosses one leg under the outstretched one.</p>
<p>“Um…no, I don’t like sitting in the sand. It seems to only get everywhere when it knows I’m the one in it,” you joke, sighing heavily at how stupid that must sound to a <em>Mandalorian</em>.</p>
<p>“You can sit on my lap if you want?” He proposes without missing a beat, and your chest tightens.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does he know what he’s doing? Did Fennec say something to him? If she did, you’re gonna—</em>
</p>
<p>“Uh, a-are you sure? I’m fine here—” You look down to him, overwhelmed and blinded by the <em>generous</em> request.</p>
<p>He tilts his sharp gaze up to you. “You <em>can’t</em> spend the whole night standing. Just sit,” he encourages, gliding a hand up behind your knee to pull you in-front of him.</p>
<p>You hesitantly step away from the Slave, following the direction of his arm as it guides you over his legs carefully. Both of his hands rest against the backs of your thighs, keeping you steady as you swiftly lower yourself onto his groin—your back to his chest.</p>
<p>There’s a bit of shuffling; him spreading his legs, straightening his back, finding a place to keep his hands. You squirm, unknowingly wiggling your ass on him until your posture isn’t painful or awkward.</p>
<p>You’re brought to his height now—in a way—and his helmet lingers next to your cheek as you rest back against him as comfortably as you can.</p>
<p>His hands place themselves on your waist, keeping you snug to him. </p>
<p>“All good?” His voice echoes in your ear—very obviously strained for a reason that makes your core burn unexpectedly. </p>
<p>You mutter a little <em>mhm</em> as you roll your shoulders for a last time to try and compose yourself. Your brain and heart are going a mile a minute. This is <em>a lot</em>. Maybe even <em>too much</em>.</p>
<p>Another small breeze tickles along your arms and you shudder slightly, pulling your legs closer to you reflexively.</p>
<p>“Do you want my cowl?” He asks sincerely, already yanking it out from behind him before you can answer or process the question.</p>
<p>His right arm hooks around your stomach tightly as he uses his left to swing and wrap his cape over your shoulders, draping it over you both. The coarse material instantly blocks the cool air, and you curl and pull yourself deeper under it with a hum.</p>
<p>You never imagined something like this happening, especially not this soon. Of course, you planned to act on your feelings, but this has thrown you completely off.   </p>
<p>You clutch the fabric nearly as tight as he’s holding you—both of his arms wound around your midriff.</p>
<p>You can feel the body heat start to slip through his pants, sleeves, and gloves—and <em>fuck</em> were you feeling dizzy. You could stay here all night if you had the chance…and maybe you <em>do</em>?</p>
<p><em>“You can’t spend the whole night standing. Just sit”. </em>Does he want you to stay put all night? That can’t be functional…</p>
<p>Closely watching the flames dance in silence, as well as keeping an eye on Fennec and Boba, you feel his hands slowly trace their way down the outsides of each thigh after a few minutes of keeping <em>impossibly</em> still, and you almost let out a sob. </p>
<p><em>He was doing this on purpose</em>. <em>He knew. Somehow. </em></p>
<p>Completely shielded by the long piece of fabric, it seems all too perfect. All too <em>convenient</em>.  </p>
<p>He keeps rubbing your legs up and down calmly, occasionally dragging his hands to the inside of your thighs before pulling away just as quick. It was soothing, but also <em>frustrating</em>. </p>
<p>
  <em>But who’s gonna say something first? </em>
</p>
<p>Each time he dips inwards, closer to where you need him, you wiggle in his lap. Unknowingly rubbing down forcefully against him. You’re too distracted to realize how hard he already is beneath your ass. </p>
<p>It’s only when his palms drift over the crevice of your thighs near your cunt, and you all but grind down against the hardening length of him, does he say something.</p>
<p>“<em>See what happens if you rub your ass on me like that again</em>,” he threatens, stopping his movements and firmly gripping the meat of your hips to hold you still, yet there’s no anger or irritation in his tone. </p>
<p>Your whole body goes rigid as your brain catches up. It was a <em>prompt</em>. A <em>suggestion</em> to go further. It was him asking for your permission to do more.</p>
<p>You feel whatever uncertainty you had disappear, and a playful grin crosses your lips even though you’re on the verge of hyperventilating. </p>
<p>Keeping your focus on the fire and <em>audience</em> in front of you, you let your hands find his gloved ones beneath the cape, and you interlock your fingers, hands coming overtop of his.</p>
<p>“Will you show me?” You turn your head and whisper to him, pushing your joined hands <em>down, down, down</em>, before they rest together in the crooks of your thighs.</p>
<p>You head falls against his shoulder as the sweet friction of his thumb grazing your clothed clit on the way makes you breathless. He turns to you, the cold lip of the helmet touching your cheek.</p>
<p>“How far away do you think they are?” He asks, slipping his fingers out from your hold slowly to trace around the span of your desperate cunt tauntingly.</p>
<p>Your eyes flick to Boba and Fennec, clearly occupied by an in-depth conversation.</p>
<p>“Mmm, ten feet?” You guess, not actually able to focus on much right now, never mind measuring distance.</p>
<p>A small chuckle crawls from his throat, and a single digit begins to rub up and down your clit teasingly. A small gasp slips past your lips as he firmly massages it counter-clockwise. </p>
<p>“Twenty—well, twenty-<em>two</em> to be exact,” he corrects lowly. “Think you can stay quiet? I want to do this for you.”</p>
<p>You inhale sharply, clearing your throat as your own hands move to grip the cowl tighter at your chin as you try to organize your rabid thoughts.</p>
<p>“Y-yes,” you squeak, and you feel him begin to tug his gloves off—<em>finger by finger.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: bxbafett<br/>Please leave a comment if you had a good time! They bring me so much joy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>